This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
"This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things" is the thirteenth track from Taylor Swift's sixth studio album, reputation. ''it was released on November 10, 2017, through Big Machine Records. Background On this lighthearted, anthemic and almost comical track Taylor Swift throws some major shade at her haters. During the ''Secret Sessions held before the release of reputation, Taylor told fans that this song drew on her experiences with fame and the media. She stated that she’d throw extravagant parties and invite her friends on stage with her during the 1989 tour as a nice gesture, to share her success with those around her. However, the media eventually turned that against her, questioning and criticizing her need for a “squad” which led her to essentially move out of the public eye completely and go on a sabbatical for the next year. Many have also speculated that this song specifically references her ongoing feud with rapper, Kanye West. Lyrics It was so nice throwing big parties Jumping to the pool from the balcony Everyone swimming in a champagne sea And there are no rules when you show up here Bass beat rattling the chandelier Feeling so Gatsby for that whole year So why'd you have to rain on my parade? I'm shaking my head I'm locking the gates This is why we can't have nice things, darling Because you break them I had to take them away This is why we can't have nice things, honey Did you think I wouldn't hear all the things you said about me? This is why we can't have nice things It was so nice being friends again There I was, giving you a second chance But then you stabbed my back while shaking my hand And therein lies the issue Friends don't try to trick you Get you on the phone and mind-twist you And so I took an axe to a mended fence But I'm not the only friend you've lost lately If only you weren't so shady This is why we can't have nice things, darling Because you break them I had to take them away This is why we can't have nice things, honey Did you think I wouldn't hear all the things you said about me? This is why we can't have Here's a toast to my real friends They don't care about that he-said-she-said And here's to my baby He ain't reading what they call me lately And here's to my momma Had to listen to all this drama And here's to you ‘Cause forgiveness is a nice thing to do Haha, I can't even say it with a straight face This is why we can't have nice things, darling (darling) Because you break them I had to take them away This is why we can't have nice things, honey Did you think I wouldn't hear all the things you said about me? This is why we can't have nice things, darling (And here's to my real friends) Because you break them I had to take them away (And here's to my baby) This is why we can't have nice things, darling (He didn't care about that he-said-she-said) Did you think I wouldn't hear all the things you said about me? This is why we can't have nice things Category:Reputation songs Category:Songs written by Taylor Swift Category:Songs written by Jack Antonoff Category:Songs produced by Jack Antonoff